<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sunday Morning by suemarysue</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23086894">Sunday Morning</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/suemarysue/pseuds/suemarysue'>suemarysue</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Snapshots [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, this is very soft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:40:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,428</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23086894</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/suemarysue/pseuds/suemarysue</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Carol and Maria spend an 80s summer Sunday morning together, finally together.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Carol Danvers &amp; Maria Rambeau &amp; Monica Rambeau, Carol Danvers/Maria Rambeau</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Snapshots [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1467181</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>71</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sunday Morning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A short fluffy drabble. Thanks for reading!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Carol’s been awake for about an hour, holding Maria.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It’s been about a month since Maria kissed Carol, and about three weeks since their first “official” date. Last night was the first time they’d slept together.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They had, mostly at Carol’s insistence, been taking things slow. They’d had a few “dates”— which had really just been long makeout sessions on the couch, whatever movie they’d been trying to watch abandoned twenty minutes in. And while it was mostly Carol’s idea to take things this slow—Maria had made it clear she was ready—they’d both agreed there was no reason to rush, that they could ease into this shift in their relationship.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But on a Saturday night in July, halfway through their rental of Footloose, Carol thought maybe they’d waited long enough. Maria was leaned against her, her feet curled under her on the couch, a new red tank top hanging loosely off her shoulders … and Carol was so done with waiting.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“Hey,” Maria only mildly protests, between kisses, “actually finishing … the movie this time … was your idea.”</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“I have a new idea.”</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“I was enjoying it.”</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“I think you’ll enjoy this more.” Carol breaks their kiss and stands up, extending a hand to Maria. “Let’s go to bed.”</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Maria lets Carol pull her off the couch. “I thought you wanted to take this slow.”</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“We can take this </em> <b> <em>very slow</em></b><em>.”</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“You have an answer for everything, don’t you?”</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“I have an answer for everything, don’t I?”</em> </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">So, Sunday morning, Carol’s in Maria’s bed, her head on her girlfriend’s—<em>her girlfriend’s</em>—pillow, her nose against the back of her neck, her left hand holding Maria’s against her stomach. The curtains are closed, but the sun is spilling in a bit, and Carol thinks this is a perfect morning.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She doesn’t want Maria to wake up anytime soon. She doesn’t know how Maria feels about them having sex for the first time, doesn’t know if it will change things between them in all the wrong ways. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She wants to stay like this, in this moment she’s wanted for so long.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Good morning,” Maria says, waking up once the sun starts to hit both of their faces.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hi. How’d you know I was awake?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re always awake before me.” Maria turns her head and kisses the top of Carol’s arm. “And no snoring.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Carol takes this as an invitation to do some kissing of her own. “I don’t snore,” she says into Maria’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You know you do. It’s soft, but you do.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Carol shifts her mouth a bit further down, as far as she can reach without really moving or loosening her grip. “You talk in your sleep.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s also not new news to either of us.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Adorable.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Maria tries to turn so she can face Carol. “No, let’s stay like this,” Carol says, her grip gentle, but firm.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No argument from me.” Maria closes her eyes, enjoying the feel of Carol kissing her neck. “I say anything interesting?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sounded like Monica wouldn’t go to sleep. You were a little annoyed right before you woke up.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I wonder what inspired that.” Monica had been impossible to get to sleep most nights the past week.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Just glad you weren’t yelling at me.” Carol nips at Maria’s ear.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I think after last night,” Maria says, pausing for a moment when Carol’s hand starts to roam, “I won’t be yelling at you for awhile.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh wow, should’ve done this a long time ago then.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes, we should’ve.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Carol pushes herself up so she can lean over and look at Maria, who turns to meet her eyes. “That mean you’re OK with what happened last night?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“More than OK, Carol.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Really?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“One thousand percent. You?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah.” They grin at each other. “And more than OK with it happening again.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Me too. … How about right now?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Carol lowers her head and kisses Maria. “Don’t think we have that much time before the lieutenant starts causing trouble.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re probably right.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Another long kiss.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“But nap time is only a few hours away.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s a date, Danvers.” Maria reaches up and puts her hand on Carol’s cheek. “You’re so beautiful.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Not so bad yourself, Rambeau.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They kiss one more time before Carol drops back down and cuddles Maria again. “Wish we could stay like this all day,” Carol says, soft.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They both close their eyes to take in the last few minutes of morning peace and quiet.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Mommy!!!” Monica’s yelling from her room.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Then, the unmistakable sound of her door opening. Sometimes the almost three-year-old was able to get out of her room, sometimes not, and unfortunately luck wasn’t on their side this morning.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They both groan.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’ll go,” Carol says, with another kiss to Maria’s shoulder before she turns to climb out of bed. “Oh shit.” She stops and rolls back against Maria, laughing.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“My shirt’s still in my room.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They’d gone right to Carol’s room after they’d turned off the television—it was closest to the living room—but Carol hadn’t put fresh sheets on the bed, and her unfolded laundry had been dumped all over the bare mattress. They hadn’t noticed until a few pieces of Carol’s clothes had been tossed to the floor.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“I was busy all afternoon,” Carol defends.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“You were watching the Red Sox.”</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“It’s not every day they’re on TV here!”</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Maria rolls her eyes.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“Fine. I’ll fold my clothes now and see you in the morning.”</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Carol tries to pull away, but Maria doesn’t let her go far. “Oh no, you don’t.”</em> </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">So, that was how they’d ended up in Maria’s room.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Real nice, Danvers.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Mommy!!” Monica’s almost at the door.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m coming, baby.” Maria hustles out of bed and tosses on her shirt and shorts from last night.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Bring me my clothes, please?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Maria shakes her head. “You’ll figure something out.” She sneaks out of her room before Carol can protest, and also just before Monica can try the door knob. She closes it behind her so that her daughter can’t see inside.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Carol pulls the sheet up around her and listens to them in the hallway.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Mommy!!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Good morning, baby!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Auntie Carol, wake up?” Monica asks when they pass Carol’s room.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Let’s let her sleep. How about…” Maria’s voice fades out as they turn into the kitchen.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It’s a few minutes later when Carol joins them, having successfully rescued her clothes from her room.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Auntie Carol!” Monica calls as Carol walks in and kisses the top of her head. “Mommy said you sleepy.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Good morning, Lieutenant Trouble! I am very sleepy,” Carol responds, walking over to Maria. She wraps her arms around her and whispers, “Somebody made me very sleepy.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You found your clothes. How disappointing.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Monica’s attention is on a few birds outside, and they are out of view from the window, so they take the opportunity for a nice, long kiss. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What should we make for breakfast?” Maria asks.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Nothing. I’ll hop in the shower fast, and then I’ll go to the bakery and get us all the good stuff. Just hold Monica off with some cereal or something.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“The bakery sounds nice. We can all go.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Carol kisses Maria again. “I’m not gonna be able to keep my hands off you for more than 30 seconds. We gotta stay inside.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, good point.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Tomorrow,” Carol groans. “Tomorrow’s going to be awful.” They both have to go back to base on Monday.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We’ll get through it. And we don’t need to think about it now.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Auntie Carol, look!” Monica calls, pointing to something outside the window.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’ll get us coffee from there too,” Carol says. “It’s been so good lately.” She lets Maria go and walks to where Monica is sitting.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s a deer,” Carol says, when she sees what she’s pointing to. “Should we go outside and look at the deer?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Carol picks Monica up. “Schedule adjustment! First Monica and I are going to look at the deer, then I will shower, then I’ll go to the bakery.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You don’t have to go to the bakery at all.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I want to.” She flashes a smile at Maria, and puts her hand over her heart. “And don’t forget about nap time.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I will definitely not forget about nap time.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No nap! No nap!” Monica yells. “Wanna see deer!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Carol kisses Monica’s forehead. “We’re going. We’re going. No nap.” She opens the door and looks back at Maria.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Get out of here Danvers,” Maria says, unable to suppress her smile, and her tone not matching her words at all, “before it’s lunch time.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>